


The Fall From Grace

by kirrtaiteilija



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Apple of Eden, Bible, Bullying, Crushes, Demons, Evil Plans, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Feels, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Hell Trauma, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meant To Be, Nerdiness, Other, Planets, Prologue, Queer Themes, Rebellion, Snakes, Stars, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, War, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirrtaiteilija/pseuds/kirrtaiteilija
Summary: In Heaven things are as they have always been. Perfect, open and Holier-Than-Thou. But there is something brewing in Heaven as Lucifer becomes ever more ambitious.Angel Gadreel (who would later be known as Crawley or Crowley and Anthony J. Crowley) has just finished the his work for the day.Aziraphale meanwhile is somewhere in the clouds. He is there, enjoying himself very much in his own cloud.So, let us go back before The Beginning...





	1. Just Another Day in Heaven

How would you describe Heaven? A place where one's soul plunges upwards from your body? A kingdom of clouds and fountains that look more like Mount Olympus for those other gods? Perhaps the tallest floors in an office building? Or it might just be that cream puff pastry dessert with white whipped cream and big tasty red strawberries that you finally can eat? Either way that place is "special" and you and everyone else knows it. 

  Heaven had been in the works for quite some time now. It was building itself up from the ground and as She made the universe in to a multitude of loophole universes, some twisting in to another, the occasional exciting black whole and stars as well as the most excited planets being created one breath, one Angel, at a time. 

  Gadreel was such an angel. Building stars in to the sky was a hobby of his. His official job was as one of the Watchers*in the still rather empty room with his colleagues. All waiting for the time when the humans were to be created. Their office was yet to be finished. It was a large brightly lit rooms connected by doors filled with spyglasses and telescopes all cleaned up and ready to watch over the humans when the time came, there was a room filled with enough different coloured robes for disguises for all of them, one room for drapes (all cut and bordered with the latests fashions), a collection of beards, moustaches, bald caps and a small room just meant for makeup. There was one giant telescope in a corner where the roof would open up and you could see the universe. Most of the Watchers had had their go at looking, seeing as it was much more enjoyable than organising files that would not be filled for the foreseeable immediate future at least. Most of them were star and planet enthusiasts to various degrees, either by accident or fate, it was an ineffable fact that it was so.

"Hey, we are going for lunch**! Are you coming, Gadreel?" asked Shamsiel. They were bored of waiting and one of them had suggested going to lunch. 

"Humm...mmm," muttered Gadreel. His hands firmly on the telescopes adjustment panel. 

"Leave him," spoke Sariel to Shamsiel. "We'll bring you a packed lunch of lotus bread." he then called out. It was only polite to do so. 

"Yea, got it. Thanks!" Gadreel made a thumbs up and the others left. He heard the door close behind them. Its echo sounding throughout the building. It was quiet, it was lonely, but he could finally concentrate. He saw  stars bursting in to creation in the distance, plastered in to the darkness of the universe like stickers on a fridge. 

  He moved the rotator and zoomed in. There, in the distance shone his brightest creation. Alpha Centauri, a beauty which he was ever more proud of. With so many planets built it was hard to keep track of where his own dear one was. He had been afraid before sending in the paperwork of it to head office if it had been good enough. The work he had put in to it was his best and he knew it, so imagine his happiness after being congratulated on it by a few good words from Gabriel. The paperwork he had done it had been stamped with a gold winged angel. It was to be hung on the office wall once the building was made. For now it was inside the drawer of his desk. 

  Gadreel stretched and brushed his long orange curls back. There was no one around in the office, only a few builders working on the other side of the building. You could hear a pin drop. 

"Huh, well I'm bored," huffed Gadreel and jumped from the stool. His white wings fluttering slightly until settling down when he walked out of the office and out the door. 

  White road of clouds were in front of him and he could see the various different offices being built as he walked around. The thought of his colleagues had disappeared and now was replaced by curiosity. His mind wandered with his legs to the various windows of the buildings. Inside one of them he saw some quacking birds fighting a golden haired Angel. He looked at the sign on the office and it read: _Species Creation and Testing Centre_. The bird quacked furiously in the hands of the Angel. Gadreel found a smirk come on to his lips. It was a funny sight and he wasn't the only one looking. 

"Glad to see you up and about," he heard the familiar orderly voice of Gabriel say. Gadreel turned and saw him with a wide bright white toothed smile on his face. A smile of a telemarketer or a car salesman was the first impression one got when seeing Gabriel's smile. His purple eyes pierced in to you unnervingly and his handsome face did not deter anyone who saw him to look away. He was an Archangel, checking on miracles and the rumour was that God had a plan for him, that was why he had been promoted so quickly after creation. Gadreel himself smiled back and made a deep bow which Gabriel appreciated. 

"Archangel Gabriel, what an honour." 

"Yes, I know. Now tell me, why aren't you with the rest of your colleagues? It is not good for an Angel to wonder too much alone, too much trouble. Might end up suddenly by accident falling in to _Hell_ of all places." Gabriel laughed and slammed Gadreel on the back with his hand. 

  Gadreel felt a small panic inside his head. _Hell_ , it was a place for the Unforgiven. Those She had been displeased with and there was no way to climb up once down. It was every angel’s nightmare. But he had been good, he had _always_ been good, so no chance of him falling in to their lot. "Just curious. What are those birds exactly? Their purpose, exactly." he asked, pointing to the quacking bird who was now flying in the office. 

  Gabriel's smile turned stiff. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Now get to your colleagues." it was an order. Gadreel bowed and left towards the office of _Human Cuisine Testing_ where he found his colleagues happily sitting down on the table and eating lotus bread while other Angels looked at them oddly. 

"Ah, look whose come!" exclaimed Kokabiel. "We got the lunch box for you, Gadreel." the Angel said and showed him the box filled with lotus bread. 

"Well...thank you." he took a bite out of the bread and let it chew while he sat listening to his colleagues go on about stars and planets. He was happy to be amongst fiends. Listening to them talk he wondered what kind of a planet he would create next, the permission slip for it had to be filled first, but he could already feel his fingers tingling with the urge to create something beautiful in the sky once again. 

  He felt a pair of eyes looking at him and turned to see a rather delicate angel shifting away a little further away. The Angel had short cut blond hair, almost the same colour of white as the clouds, his frame was chubby and he held himself rather tightly as he talked to another angel. He looked to be nervous, happily smiling, but still nervous. Gadreel poked Sariel on the shoulder and asked about the angel, pointing to him. 

  Sariel shook his head. "No idea who he is. Why?" 

"Just curious." though he found his cheeks a little hot as he said it. He hid it by pretending to look at the rest of his colleagues for answers. 

"Looks to be low-rank, like we. Jeqon, any ideas?" 

"Or a single, _better_ idea?" muttered Gadreel under his breath. 

"Oh I have _many_ of those." Jeqon gave him a suggestive look, tilting his head towards the mysterious angel. Gadreel just rolled his eyes. 

"Don't be silly, Jeqon. 'Work above all'. Remember." 

"I know, I know." said Jeqon. "Just trying to make an effort." 

"Well, make it in _private_ not here where everyone can _see_ and _hear_ you," hissed Araqiel. He was by all accounts their boss, but he wasn't so above it all. Just a supervisor, really. 

"Hey, can I have a name here!" Gadreel said, his head going back and forth from the discussion and back to the Angel. 

  Penemue made a slight cough and a reassuring smile came was on her lips. "I think he works in the Garden of Eden section. I've seen him go in and out of the building with his flaming sword in hand. Wonder what they are doing there sometimes..." 

  Gadreel was now getting impatient. "Yes, yes, all good. Now what is his name for Heavens sake." 

"Aziraphale." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1
> 
> *The Watcher's - a class of angels that were made to watch over humanity, then it all went southwards 
> 
> **lunch - after being send a list from the head office they thought they'd try it since it would be their job to blend in


	2. Guard Duty

_Aziraphale._  

  _What a beautiful name_ , thought Gadreel. His eyes secretly watching Aziraphale as he talked to the Angel until their conversation ended and he left the office, looking rather disappointed. _Huh, wonder what he wanted_. 

 

  What had Aziraphale wanted indeed in the office of _Human Cuisine Testing_? Angel's don't eat, not unless you belonged to the Watcher's like Gadreel did. But Aziraphale had not come to eat, just to look at the food prepared in the various kitchens out of curiosity. He had asked the head of the offices if he could have a snack and he had been refused no matter how he tried. In the end he left without a single lotus bread. 

  Returning to the building where the Garden of Eden was being built little by little. God had created the blueprints for it and the Angel's there were making sure it was sufficient once the Earth was to be created, which wasn't such a long way away. Looking down from the railing Aziraphale saw the sheets covering sections of it. Angels snapped their fingers, making miraculous brick after another, seeing which one would fit the best description of Her's notes on The Garden's walls. He saw plants being created with gentle words, the words themselves making them lush and green and flowers of all colours blooming from them. It was all rather beautiful. So much so that it lightened his mood for a moment. The humans would have a wonderful home inside the walls of Eden. 

"Hey! Guardian!" Aziraphale heard someone call him and he saw his supervisor beckon him from the other side of the railing. "Break is over! Get back to sword training or She will have your head!" 

  Aziraphale flinched at her words, a nervous smile coming to his lips, trying to stay as calm as possible as not to cause anymore trouble. "Oh yes! Sorry, coming right behind you." 

  His supervisor just shook his head and closed the door behind Aziraphale as he entered the building. His department was not an ordinary apartment. It was made of punching bags hanging from the walls, a wrestling pit, various targets of different sizes and the other dummies who were the to be "killed" in all various forms of swordsmanship and battle tactics. 

  There were his colleagues. One after another either punching or swinging their flaming swords on their still targets. When he had been made the Guardian of the Eastern Gate of Eden he had been so happy. It was his duty to have Her great experiment go smoothly and he was proud of it. But seeing his colleagues on the first day, all with their thirst for battle he wasn't so sure. He had brushed that thought away as soon as it came. No, Heaven knew what it was doing and so did God. There was no use questioning his duty in being put on guard duty of this new creation.

  The angel Hadraniel* was there watching and toughening them up, making sure all of them would be prepared to protect Eden after it was created. He was daunting, very tall and masculine in a way that was the complete opposite of Aziraphale. He turned with a stern look that made Aziraphale look to the ground, guilty. "Stop standing there like an idiot. Get to work and beat that dummy. _Now!_ " 

"Of course, Hadraniel. Right away," said Aziraphale nervously, his head hanging down, trying to avoid Handraniel's eyes. "Just making sure everything is order," he spoke quietly as he adjusted his robe and took his flaming sword. Its flames wouldn't hurt, not Angel, but a Demon and most certainly any other creature that dared to venture too close to them. 

  Clutching to his sword with two hands he swung it against the dummy. The noises of grain pouring down to the floor made him open his eyes. He had hit the target on the shoulder. Pulling the sword away he felt a pang in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it wasn't good. 

  Hadraniel was frowning, not that he had any other expression. "Again." he said. Azaraphiel swung his sword. "Again." he swung. "Again." On and on it went until Azaraphiel found himself rather exhausted. Sweat on his forehead. The dummy was in tatters. He was leaning against his sword for balance. Why God why had he been chosen on this duty? 

  Hadraniel let out a sigh of disappointment. "What in Heavens are you doing there. GET RUNNING OR I SHALL MIRACLE SOME HOUND DOGS FOR YOU TO RUN AWAY FROM! THREE LAPS...if you can even manage that." 

  Aziraphale did not wait for the dogs. He made a run for it on the track that was around the department. He concentrated on himself, but the look of his five colleagues as he did so varied considerably. The Guardian of the Western Gate smirked rather uncomfortably as she flung her sword in to the chest of a dummy. The Guardian of the Northern Gate run for a little while along with him before sprinting ahead of him with a smile. The Guardian of the Southern Gate was punching the hanging bags with such furiousness that for a moment Aziraphale feared that she was imaging him in it by the way she was looking at him. 

  After two laps he was done for and collapsed on the ground. Tired. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...just give me...a minute." 

  Hadraniel's feet were on his eye level and he looked up from the ground. Despite his tall stature Aziraphale could feel his eyes burning with fury at him, with a great amount of disappointment in them just waiting to drop in to words. "For Heaven's sake Aziraphale _you_ are to be The Guardian of the Eastern Gate. Her plan is a mystery to us all, but I wonder why they put you on guard duty of _all_ the places in Heaven. Get out, you are not a soldier fit for battle before you embarrass our unit any more than you do." 

  Aziraphale had risen to his feet, apologised for his actions and quietly left the building. The sounds of the work on Eden muffled under his exhausted thoughts. God had a plan for him. Yet it seemed he wasn't fit enough to be a part of Her divine plan. He was not worthy of being a part of Eden, let alone protecting it.

  Aziraphale sighed as he looked up from his thoughts and found himself rather lost and alone between the various buildings. He tried to smile, it faltered, and he tried again. Smiling it said made oneself happy no matter what the mood. _Think of those cakes and breads you saw. Of birds singing. A clean robe. A comfortable pillow cloud._ Slowly his mood returned back to normal as he listed all the things he liked in his head. Things worth something to him. Things he would never part with. Things that simply made him happy.  _I will do better next time. You are an Angel and Angels all have a purpose. Tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow is another day. You are The Guardian of the Eastern Gate for Heavens sake and you will make Heaven proud. That day just has to be tomorrow._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2
> 
> *Hadraniel - Guardian of Heaven's Second Gate. Yes, he really is that scary


	3. Evening Wonderings

It was evening. Gods newest creation on the sky. The colours of purple, rose pink and blue were painted together to make it happen. Rather like a Monet painting it looked beautiful far away, but if one was to come close than it would look rather...imperfect. Though no one would _dare_ call it imperfect in any Archangel's presence if they knew what was good for them. The moon hung in the sky, one of Sariel's accomplishments, with the help of God, of course. 

  Sariel knew all about the moon and he did not waste time in telling it as soon as evening came and one could see it from their Heavenly abode. Gadreel listened while the rest groaned. 

"Come on now, Sariel. You've already told its rotation four times already. Have some care for our ears and make a lecture for the humans when they are created. Heck, Earth is not even yet _made_ and you are already lecturing on its orbit with your _precious_ moon." 

"Well, it _will_ be created tomorrow if everything goes on schedule. And for your information, God is _always_ of schedule, Baraqel." 

  Gadreel looked on to the sky. His thought wondering up in to the sky. "What do you think this Earth will be like?" 

  The group of Angels stopped on their tracks looked at him quizzically. Their brows furrowed. "Whatever the Lord makes it, of course." said Araqiel. "The rest is part of The Ineffable Plan." 

"Yes, yes I know about the _ineffability_ of The Ineffable Plan. _But_. But what is this Earth, with all the humans that we are going to look after be like? Are there going to be tall buildings as high as this, a couple of mountains or more, perhaps there will be a star dance every evening to entertain them or birds with strange quacking noises..." he'd been rather dramatic, but all he got in return was odd looks and silence, as well as cricket noises coming from the  _Species Creation and Testing Centre._ He groaned. "Never mind it then." 

"Good, wouldn't want Gabriel upset with you," reminded Araqiel. "Same to you, Sariel. We are only to watch over humans, not to give them divine knowledge their poor tiny human brains could not possibly handle." 

"I liked what he said," declared Samyaza while leaning on Jeqon. "Though I think it best to leave it as a surprise for us all as to what this Earth will be like. Surprises are after all rather fun things in the end if one doesn't know the surprise before hand. That would ruin it completely." 

"I absolutely agree," said Jeqon who gently kissed Samyaza on the forehead. Gadreel bit his cheek and looked away. His mind had wondered back to Aziraphale. He imagined what it would be like to kiss his forehead. _For Heavens sake! Get a hold of yourself Gadreel. You haven't even spoken to him and yet your mind wanders in more places than the universe's backrooms._

"Well, anyhow its something to think about is it not? After all it's not like the Lord is going to punish someone for something so trivial." Gadreel chuckled, trying to ease the tension of their minds as well as his own. Yet, what he did not know that he was tempting fate, or rather, tempting God. 

  Tempting fate is like saying "Macbeth" inside a theatre in front actors; you might then stumble on the stage, forget your lines, break you leg (literally), a stage light might fall from the sky, the stagehand might just hang himself during a ballet performance, the opera singer might croak...all this is possible if one is in a theatre with an Opera Ghost*. Unless the actors get you first that is. Either way the world has a funny way of doing things once dramatic irony has entered the picture. But you don't know it yet, only I know. 

 

  Aziraphale was reading of the newest reports by the light of the stars upon his own cloud. He preferred it to fighting with a sword. Being a Principality had its responsibilities, like reading reports on what these humans were to be like inside The Garden. It was all rather fascinating: 

 

THE GREAT PLAN - The Garden of Eden 

1\. They shall exist in The Garden of Eden 

2\. They shall listen to angels (specifically Archangel Raphael) 

3\. Most likely will be tempted by Demons (but Archangel Raphael is there to warn them just in case so there really is no worry about such a thing) 

4. If food is available they will most likely eat it - the terms being breakfast, lunch and dinner - when they come up with these terms only time will tell. All of Eden is to be theirs to eat for nourishment, as these human's don't survive without it

5\. No angel other than Archangel Raphael shall interact with these humans

6\. No Guardian and no angel other than Archangel Raphael is to speak with these humans

7\. They shall not eat from the Three of Knowledge! 

 

 _Seems easy enough_ , he thought to himself as he laid the papers down. Everything it seemed was going to plan and nothing would disturb the human testing in The Garden. 

  Night was falling. There were stars in their multitudes far away looking down. The occasional angel went on creating them. Aziraphale wan't much of a star gazer, but he did appreciate beauty and comfort in all its forms. He looked down from his cloud and saw a group of Watcher's making their way back to their office. It struck him that he had seen them earlier today. But what most struck his curiosity was the angel who was a little left behind from the group, whose eyes were watching the sky as he walked, he had a smile on his face and Aziraphale wondered what made him so happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 
> 
> *Opera Ghost - for anyone not a musical or a french literature fan this is a reference to The Phantom of the Opera


	4. Memory of The Morning Star

Morning had come. The sun's rays shining on a still an empty space where the Earth would be. It was the missing piece already in the eight planetary line that would encompass the solar system of this part of the universe. From faraway it would seem like a yet unfinished orrery. 

  Gadreel's own orrery was on his desk. It was something he had liked and made himself in a matter of hours. The planets circled as he pushed one of them with his finger, trying to find some inspiration. He looked at the drawings on his desk. Planets of all kinds, whatever came in to his mind. Papers were scattered around him of ideas, some half made, others almost finished and some were just bad enough to be crumbled and then thrown in to oblivion. 

  His colleagues were still trying on the costumes and makeup in the other rooms. Gadreel had tried on some of them for a while, letting his creative planetary department part of his brain rest for a while. He had found the women's fine robes, shawls and veils rather comfortable and he looked rather attractive in them as well. They were far more stylish than the men's by a long shot, better tailored as well and much more comfortable on his long and lean body. He would have to make a note about it for the future to try and see if these humans would take to his female self and dress and how would that be an advantage in looking out for them. 

 _This isn't working_ , he sighed and pulled the drawer and took out the framed paperwork of his Alpha Centauri. The golden winged stamp on it glistened in the light. He looked at the drawing on it and back to the ones he had made throughout the night. None of them sparked as much glee and happiness as Alpha Centauri did. _Look at you my darling. Worth all the hard work and all the complicated paperwork and you shine brightly in the sky with your companion. Are you going to be my finest work or will you yet be eclipsed by somebod -- something else?_

A racket came from the dressing room, which sounded like a falling robes and a fair amount of crashing with a couple of high pitched shrieks. He saw Penemue coming from the dressing room looking rather guilty, tip-toeing to him and leaving the door open a little. They both could hear the busy sounds coming from the dressing room. 

"By all Heaven what happened here?"

"Samyaza have you seen my sandals?" 

"Where is the lipstick?" 

"Whose fault is this?" 

"Wasn't me!" 

"My you look pretty, Kokabiel. Can I borrow that veil?" 

"If I can have that wig then we are in business." 

"For Heavens sake whose fault is this? Can you all just concentrate and tell me! Am I your boss or not!" 

  Penemue cringed and shrugged with her big gold specked eyes. Gadreel smiled, but then realised what he was holding and quickly slipped the Alpha Centauri papers back in to the drawer and with a snap arranged for all the papers to be in a  neat pile, hiding them under his arms as he leaned with raised brows in a questionable manner. 

  She shrugged again, her eyes looking towards the door with slight worry and whispered. _"I was just going to get some men's robes when the whole thing fell on me. It's not my fault, really."_ Gadreel nodded understandingly. Penemue straightened herself and tried to peak at the drawing he was hiding, but said nothing, only smiling rather smugly as if she knew what was going on in his head. _Love letters. Aren't you a romantic._  She mouthed. He shook his head. _Never_. He mouthed back. 

"Penemue come here!" Araqiel shouted and she went stiff. "Clean this mess up at once. Armaros confessed it was you." 

  She turned to Araqiel, looking more guilty than ever. "It was an accident." 

"And accidents are meant to be miracles away by the one who made them. Come!" Penemue rolled her eyes and walked back to the dressing room. "Gadreel!"

"Yes!" 

"You aren't doing anything useful here now so why don't you go and see if there is any news about the human development. Or at what time the Earth is to be created. Just do _something_ other than just sitting there alone if you are unwilling to participate in a group activity today." 

"Aye aye, Sir," said Gadreel with his hand to his forehead in a salute. Perhaps walking around would jolt his mind in creativity. That seemed to work most of the time. In the back of his mind a desire to see Aziraphale crept upon him. If the angel be about then he would be most lucky, if not, then at least there would be tomorrow. 

 

  He walked to the  _Species Creation and Testing Centre_ where this time he saw the curtains drawn, there was no way to see inside. _That's strange_ , he thought and continued walking around. He straightened himself up, trying to look like he was trying to do something important. He looked at the clock. It was 7:00 in the morning. No doubt some were taking a small rest by this time and God herself was not yet awake. You could feel it in the air, all angels felt it who now walked the cloudy streets of how I slumbered. Even ineffable beings need their rest. Why else would you create a day if one did not need rest themselves? 

  When walking he heard a familiar gentle voice roar out in melodic laughter a small distance away. He could recognise it blindfolded. Any angel would. He peeked around the corner and there he saw Lucifer with the rest of his gang. He was speaking to them and they listened intensely. Lucifer had become a motivational speaker was his first thought when he saw the scene. 

  Lucifer, the most beautiful angel of them all. Golden haired with enticing blue eyes, a spec of gold running on his cheeks in artful spirals. His cheekbones were something to marvel at, his nose perfectly aquiline and by all accounts one didn't much care what he said as he talked in his soft and gentle voice since he was more beautiful to stare at. Needless to say you were star struck in more ways than one. I made him this way, to see how beautiful one could make the male and I succeeded in it quite well. But forgot how one's creations are often a blessing and a curse. 

" _Gadreel?_ Gadreel is that you?" said Lucifer and jumped from the group of angels around him to go greet him. 

"Hey Lucifer! Long time no see," smiled Gadreel as Lucifer pulled him in to a hug. "Hi guys!" he waved to the rest of the group, all familiar faces to him. Though the small statured black haired androgynous angel with a frown on their lips.  

"I haven't seen you since you were designing Nebula with the others. How have you been?" Lucifer asked gently, his voice like a melody in Gadreel's ears. He made you feel like the most important person in the moment, that was his gift, and he knew how to use it. 

"Oh just working a little, nothing special. Congratulations on finally finishing Venus*, it looks absolutely stunning from a distance." Gadreel said and tilting his head towards the morning star in the pale blue morning sky. Lucifer pressed a finger to his chest. 

"And it's even better up close. Come, listen to my sermon. Unless you are busy that is?" 

  By this point Gadreel had already misplaced the thoughts about work, food and Aziraphale. This would be a critical choice in Gadreel's long life. One of many. Sometimes our inner desire for friendships override our power to judge them, that is the truth about beings of all kinds. Not that there were many warning signs in sight. And I was still resting. 

"No, I am not busy." said Gadreel and took his place amongst the group of angels. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4
> 
> *Venus - Another name for "the light-bringer" which is also a term used for Lucifer himself, quite a narcissistic (or more Alexander the Great) thing to name his creation after himself, but hey, that's leaders for you. If you know things aren't going to be named after you by other people, then better start early and just name them after yourself so people will know which building's windows to throw the rotten vegetables at!


	5. Lucifer's Sermon

"Tell me this, friends. How do you spend your days? You work, you live and you rest and work again. Tell me what kind of living is that? To live only to be burdened with work day after day, that is not living, that is dying slowly out of all the expectations society has put upon us.

The men shall live in the Garden of Eden with all the luxuries in the world. I have seen The Garden. The trees have the brightest green leaves the eye has ever seen, the fruits on the trees are plenty and taste the sweetest, the animals - yes they shall live there as well - will be obedient to God just like we are. But what of these humans She says will be created in Her image? Are they to be God's new favourites. What will happen to us then? 

Will we be set aside for these humans who are no match for us in all ways? Think of it, my friends. You were created for a purpose. To have a job, to work and obey. But will these humans, after a couple of lifetimes, match us in all the same ways? Will they grow wings and fly? Shall they make miracles and things unseen before that was not of our making? What of our work then? Shall we be cast aside in favour of these humans. 

What can these humans give to the world we haven't already made? They are only toys for God to play with as She may. What do you say my friends. Shall they be her toys then? Or will we stop the creation of the Earth and all these humans for good. And thus make sure that nothing and no one will replace us, Her angels. 

And what is God? What is ineffability? Does She not owe us answers for all our questions about these humans. Yet no one says anything, no one asks, no one answers. But what shall we do then? Any ideas? I certainly have one. One that shall make us angels above all the Angels, Archangels, Principalities and even...Seraphim. Why should our class stay with us since our creation when we could rise through the ranks with the swiftness of a sword. 

I shall make good of you. We shall fly more higher than before. Friends, countrymen listen to me now! Heaven will be ours and ours alone! Proclaim your faith to me and not to God for I shall make you angels worth your merit instead of awaiting a time which might never come. Come and lend me your ears! Glory awaits to in Heaven's highest rooms, in the universe where the stars we have created shine because of us. Humans will tarnish those stars should they come to being. We can choose to be more than what we are! We can be...Gods!"*

Lucifer was atop the crowd, his wings large and looming like a shadow. His eyes glistening with the power he imagined he would get. He smiled like a knife, all wide and white. What had been a group of his closest friends had become a crowd, so loud had been his proclamations that they carried on and lured the angels nearby. His arms wide he welcomed his new apostles. This was good. No. It was fantastic. Glancing towards his second in command they exchanged knowing looks with one another. This was the moment they had both been waiting for. 

He had an army. 

He could rule all angles. 

He would rule Heaven. 

And all it had taken was a sermon on a cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 
> 
> *Henry V - St Crispin's Day Speech - was an inspiration for this one, just a little add from the writer's side here.


	6. Rebell - Nope!

  Gadreel had listened, his face had gone pale and was stuck amongst the crowds. The angels around him cheered and he saw Lucifer call for the androgynous angel to his side and raising their hand as well. Gadreel felt his vision blur, his mind becoming a vacuum. The crowds, they were so thick it made him sick. The faces became a stroke of the same brush, all unrecognisable as they shouted in great cheer for what Lucifer had said.

"REBELLION! REVOLUTION!" was the rhythmic chant from the crowd as they took up their swords and pointed them to the Heavens. Gadreel had no sword, it was in his desk. He didn't need it, nor want it. Yet now he was surrounded by them in a sea of pointed ends that weren't yet aflame. He had to get away. Aziraphale, he could be in danger should this rebellion succeed. He ought to warn his colleagues. He _wanted_ to warn Aziraphale. 

  So caught was he in the crowd that he could not get past. A sharpness pierced his neck and he turned to see Lucifer looking down upon him with judgement. He stopped. Petrified. Lucifer smiled, his eyes upwards. Inside Gadreel he felt a clock ticking. A clock that would strike the hour, but what that hour was he did not know. His throat had tightened, his hands shook and he stood his ground. 

  Lucifer was shining as the sun - or was it his presence itself - that made him blind the groundlings. He called for his followers. The words escaped Gadreel's mind, but he saw how they effected everyone. They smile made of madness, their eyes glistened over with wishes and hopes and dreams sprung from the lips of Lucifer. Yet for a mere moment Gadreel found himself wondering if that look in their eye had been buried there for a long while, and that what had been unleashed was something that had been there all along. A frightening thought, but not an impossible idea. 

  A roar went through the crowd as Lucifer ascended higher, his large sword in hand - now aflame in red. His army of angels followed him to the sky. They bumped against Gadreel, like he was of no importance. 

"Wait! No!" he tried to warn them. To save them from God's wrath. They did not listen, many shrugged him off with a frown on their faces. Gadreel saw how their sword were aflame, bright and pointed. Up they went. To the sky, higher and higher until they were but a speck of light in the distance. 

And he was alone. 

 

  Lucifer flew high, as high as his glorious white wings could carry him and his flaming sword towards the peak of Heaven. His army behind him, his friends beside him. The clouds became thick and ever more white the higher they flew. 

"God! We come for you," he said and heard the echo of those words around him. All chanted to the words said by Lucifer. Rebellion! Revolution! 

  Sadly for him I had been resting and heard their words. I could have done many things to them, far worse things. They could have disappeared all together in fire and Lucifer might have then reconsidered. But there was no way out of the hunger he had for greater power that his body, the body I had created, could handle. Some leaves have to be blown to the ground and having the earth dispose of them. Earth. I need to get to it or I am off schedule. 

  It only took a breath. Some would say it was another army of angels, but no, it was me. My voice had spoken the universe into being. A mere gentle breath would blow them away. 

  Lucifer smiled. He was close to victory. He could taste it. A strange wind blew his curls. His smile faded. Before he knew it a great gust of wind, no simple power, blew him back. It made his stomach pinch as he tried to fly on. He looked around and saw that his army was falling down. His sword was gone from his hand and then he knew, God was angry. 

  The white clouds around him turned menacing, growing ever thicker and taller. A stream of sweat ran down his forehead. 

  And so the Lord spake onto Her son telling him that what he had was wrong. He should have known better. If he would rule then he would have his wish. The Lord blew Her heavy breath on to Lucifer's wings. The angel fell down, down and down. 

 


	7. The Fall

Gadreel saw the clouds above. They rumbled and he heard God's words as they boomed around, echoing in to all ears. He had to shut his own with his hands while God screamed inside his head the same words echoing around them, Her condemning Lucifer and all of his followers. Looking around he saw no one else shutting out their ears. Why? Why could he hear it? He hadn't done anything. 

  Angles rained down from the sky. Gadreel recognised some of their faces, some he did not, but he felt bad for them all the same. He watched as they fell, like a jug full of water pouring on to one spot, and that spot was at the edge of Heaven where he now stood. They cursed and shook their fists. Some cried. Others he saw close their eyes, becoming peaceful as they disappeared in to nothingness. Far below where not even he could see where they had gone. 

  Biting his lip he rose from the ground where he had curled in to a ball to stop the screaming inside his head. His white wings hid him amongst the white clouds. When he opened his eyes he felt like eternity had passed. God had stopped speaking. But now he heard the screams, more louder than before. The angles, they were still falling. A twinge of pity pinched his chest for them. He knew where they were going.

"God!" he called upwards. "Wait a minute! Why all this? They hadn't done anything wrong! No one has been hurt! PLEASE!" he shouted as loud as his words would carry. "WHY PUNISH THOSE THAT HAVE NOT MADE A MISTAKE OTHER THAN LISTENING! If you could just...TALK! Then everything would be all right. Wouldn't it?" 

  Gadreel watched the sky. Seeing no sign the Almighty had heard his words. A shiver went down his spine. He could not explain it, but it was like a great hand from above reached out to him. 

  And so the Lord spoke to the Watcher Gadreel. _Traitor!_ Never question the Almighty, God, your Creator! Heaven has rules and thy have broken them with thy eternal questioning. Better you be in a better place other than Heaven. 

  Gadreel stammered, his large brown eyes widening in fear. "Wait...No, no, no, you can't. I haven't done _anything_ wrong! Please God I beg of --" no sooner had those words left his lips when he felt a hot gust of wind blow him off the edge of Heaven. 

  It burned and hurt like a thousand daggers in to one's soul. He reached upwards, grasping at the air. He tried to fly, but then he noticed it. His wings, his precious white wings which had flown him to the edges of the universe were _burning_. The further he fell the more the fires burned away the feathers of his wings. _No. Not my wings. Not me. I can follow orders. There is still work to be done. I could have done so much more_. 

  An image of Azirapahale suddenly flashed before his eyes. His awkward smile, the brightness that emulated from him, those gentle whips of white hair. He would never see him again. He wouldn't see _anyone_ again. 

  The burning sensation was the size of a volcano. Yet he felt cold and numb. Tears rose in to his eyes. Heaven was already too far away for him to see it. Gently, he closed his eyes. 

Falling. 

Falling ever more. 

It never seemed to stop. 

  He felt tremendous heat, it smelled terrible and he opened his eyes and saw where he was. It wasn't water. _It was sulphur!_ Quickly Gadreel searched the surroundings and shutting his mouth he swam up. Drenched in sulphur he gasped in relief when he felt the touch of rock underneath his arm. Climbing from the bad smelling sulphuric water he saw where he had laded. A lake of boiling hot sulphur was around him. It bubbled and burst nastily. Red, yellow and throughly unpleasant. 

  Gadreel looked around him and saw only rock and one boiling sulphur pit after another. There was no one around him. He looked upwards. The sky was distant, there was no blue hues, no stars or clouds. Instead it seemed like eternal night had been cast over the sky. It didn't look pretty. It was dirty. Colours of red and black clashing together violently at each others throats. It wasn't a pretty sight. 

  He saw his wings - or more accurately what was left of them. Gone were the white silky soft feathers that he had looked out for. Instead he saw the burning ends of them, disappearing in to black crumbling ash beside him. His clothes were tattered. He was young, but inside he felt like he had aged over a thousand years. Tiredness took over him, a state that by mistake made him relax. Angels weren't suppose to loose their composure. Angels weren't meant to be tired. 

"God!" he called out in to the dark void. "...God?" his lips trembled. A spark of hope arose in his beaten body when he spotted something white coming down from the skies. He smiled. _Aziraphale._ It wasn't him. 

A feather fell down from above. 

He caught it between his fingers. 

  In his palm he saw it slowly turn pitch black until it became ash that slipped between his fingers. Gadreel stayed on that rock for a long while, sitting there alone. His mind contemplating what he had done. Whatever fear there had been was now ruled by sorrow. He wept a while, his hand in a fist pounding on the rock when he wailed. Embracing his feet he pressed his head against them and fell on his side while tears rolled down his cheek. Angels did not sleep, they had no need of it, but Gadreel was no longer and angel. So it did not matter what he did. 

 

 


End file.
